Being a Father
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: Tsuna's father went home, much to his disappointment. He hates him. He is mad at him. He doesn't even care for the family he left. At least that is what he thought. Because of something, he had known more... (Full Summary Inside) [ONE-SHOT]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning(s): Wrong Grammar, OOC and others that you can find.**

* * *

**Being a Father**

* * *

**Summary: Tsuna's father went home, much to his disappointment. He hates him. He is mad at him. He doesn't even care for the family he left. At least that is what he thought. Because of something, he had known more. Now, Tsuna can't ask for a better father. Because being a father is different than what others normally define. His father is the perfect example; the only one that he can consider one now.**

* * *

"Nana~ I'm home~" There was a voice coming from the doorstep of the Sawada Residence.

All of the current occupants of the room perked up at the person to whom that voice belong. Seemingly, none of them believed that the person outside is HIM all of them didn't bother to look at their 'guest'.

"Anata~ Welcome Home!" Sawada Nana exclaimed at the sudden arrival of her husband.

When she had said that, the others went out to see if he really came home. To their astonishment he really is here. As they caught them hugging at the doorstep.

Being respectful as they are, they greeted as well, "Welcome home."

"Ara~ We'll just prepare a feast for you~" Nana said. "If you said that you were coming home, I could have already cooked you one."

"But Dear, it wouldn't be a surprise if I did, right?" Iemitsu replied.

"So romantic~"

As all of them entered the house, Nana and the others went to the kitchen to prepare the feast, leaving Iemitsu alone in the living room. Now that he was alone, Iemitsu looked for his son, his little tuna-fish. He misses his little tuna-fish. At the same time, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, when he looked at on who is that person, it was his son, his little tuna-fish.

He quickly went to him, with a very large goofy smile on his. As he reaches his son, he hugged him tightly like a father would to his child.

"Tuna-fish~ I miss you~" He said.

To his surprise, his son didn't even flinch but he did replied, "Welcome home, Otou-san." But he said it colder than usual.

Tsuna quickly pulled out from the hug. He quickly said, "I'm sorry but I need to go somewhere."

"But Tuna-fish, we haven't seen each other in a while now. Let us have a father and son bonding~" Iemtsu continued to pry on.

Tsuna couldn't help but seethe with anger, _'A while?! Does leaving us counts as 'a while'?!'_He would like punch his father badly now, but he bottled up his anger. And instead he retorted while trying to hide his anger and said, "It is. Now I really need to go."

Even without any reply, Tsuna left the house.

Iemitsu sighed hopelessly, _'How did it even come to this?'_

From the shadow, an infant wearing suit, known as Reborn, stepped out and said, "You left Tsuna while he was little. Scratch that, you left Tsuna since his birth. You rarely visit. He grew up without a father. Do you know the pain he had endured all these years? His life is incomplete, with only one parent with him."

"But I did it for his safety." Iemitsu replied.

"Yes, you did it for his safety. But you could have stayed with him. Nono gave you permission to do right? But you didn't. You could have stayed and PERSONALLY dealt with any danger to come to your family. At least leave him when he knows why and that he had truly lived like a normal child with a father would."

"It would have been more dangerous."

"You blocked every way to contact your family. There is no point keeping this up Iemitsu. I know you know your mistake. Fix it, make it up to him." Reborn firmly ended.

"Reborn..."

"I will be giving you a chance tomorrow. Make sure that you will do it tomorrow. No one will be here except you and Tsuna." He paused before continuing, "I will give you half a day. Be sure to do your best, it will be a hard time making it up for him." That was all he said before leaving Iemitsu alone.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tsuna**

_'Why is he here?'_

_'Why did he come home? After all the years that he had chosen work over us!'_

_'Why did he even bother to come home?'_

_'Because of work? Because he needs something for the Vongola? Why?'_

_'He isn't even a father.'_

Those where the thoughts that continuously floated in his mind when he had heard his father arrive. But those thoughts were cut off when he heard a couple of familiar call.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned around and he saw Takeshi and Hayato running to him. He weakly smiled at them. Seriously, he isn't in the mood to talk right now, but he nevertheless came towards them as well.

"Tsuna, are you alright? You looked much stressed out than last time." Takeshi asked.

"Yakyuu-Baka, I was supposed to say that." Hayato grumbled while facing Takeshi. But he instantly faced Tsuna and said, "Yakyuu-Baka is right Juudaime. Did someone bother you? Tell me and I will kill him."

Tsuna became tensed at their question while thinking an excuse to their question. _'I can't let them know. They should be out of this.'_ He thought.

"N-Nothing or no one i-is bothering me. I was... I was just tired." He awkwardly said, putting a façade tired face.

If could have been the others, it could have worked. IF. But it is his friends that we are talking about. And know seeing this hidden emotion from him, they already know what he is happening from them.

"Your father is here, right?"

Surprise.

Hatred.

Tsuna's wide eyes widened more as they said it. Now he know that he cannot hide it from them anymore. He will be found anyway.

That is the only reaction they needed. His father is here. And they knew that they can't really comfort him fully but at least they will try.

Takeshi slung his arm around Tsuna and said, "Don't be so sad. How about we have fun? Forget you problems about that..."

Hayato glared at Takeshi since he was the first one who talked again. But he joined Takeshi and said, "He's right, Juudaime! Let us have some fun! Let's call the others~"

_'They never fail to make me feel better.'_

So they did spent their day having fun, with Tsuna forgetting about his father in his house.

* * *

**Time Skip: Dinner**

Today was really fun and comforting. Tsuna admitted that. Even though he was really angry at the start of the afternoon, it became fun. He felt less sad now even though his father is here.

"Tadaima!" He shouted before entering the house.

When he entered, the was greeted by his father in front of him, "Tuna-fish~"

Now that brought back his former emotions of anger, but hopefully, his mother had called them for dinner.

Both of them had sat down with the rest of the family and ate dinner. All of them are chatting happily. With Iemitsu telling them of his stories and continually forcing him to join the conversation.

The dinner was normal yet a little hectic, at least for him.

In the end, Tsuna couldn't take it anymore so he excused himself, "Okaa-san, I'll be going to bed now."

"Ara~ Tsu-kun but it is still early." Nana said.

"I'm a little tired."

"Oyasumi~"

"Hai. Oyasumi." With that he walked up to his room. But he didn't notice his father looking at him sadly.

_'So he is really mad, huh?'_

"Maman, I have tickets for an amusement park, I was thinking if we could go tomorrow." Reborn asked.

"Sure, Reborn-kun. It sounds fun, right, Anata?" Nana immediately agreed.

"Yes. But I think I will just stay here. Tsuna may not want to go, I'll just stay here tomorrow so that he will not be lonely." Iemitsu said.

"But Anata join us in lunch~" Nana said.

"Of course Nana~ I'll get Tuna-fish to join as well." Iemitsi replied while flashing another grin. _'Of course Tuna-fish will joining us.'_ He thought. He was sure of it that he was going to fix this. Tomorrow, between him and his tuna-fish, it will be better.

"Ara~ Let's go to bed, minna~" Nana lastly said.

"Hai~"

The others went to their own routine and later went to bed, with the others sleeping on the rooms where they usually sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The others left earlier than usual as all of the kids are very excited to go the amusement park. And so just as promised by Reborn, only Iemitsu and Tsuna are left in the house. Fortunately, Tsuna is still asleep, tired of yesterday, so everything is going according into plan.

"You only have half a day to fix this." Was all the words spoken before Reborn left.

* * *

**Tsuna's Room**

Tsuna's eyes opened, his body feeling something missing. "Huh?" He confusedly said trying to know what or who is missing.

"Wait? Why didn't Reborn woke me up?" He wondered. He wasn't woken up by anything weird and creepy. He wasn't woken up electricity or a hammer. He was just woken up by nothing.

Thinking that something might have happened (even though his intuition says nothing), he immedietely ran down the stairs and miraculously not tripping. But then he saw his father standing in the dining room, cooking.

Iemitsu, upon seeing his son he greeted, "Good morning, Tuna-fish."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw his father, "Good Morning." He greeted back but with no emotion. "Where are Okaa-san and the others?"

"They are at the amusement park." Iemitsu replied.

"I'm going to take a bath."

"Alright."

Tsuna did so. As he had finished he sighed, _'I am not going to escape this, right?'_

"Eat up~ Little Tuna-fish~" Iemitsu said as Tsuna followed.

Both ate in silence, no one statting a conversation. Only the sounds of their utemsils are heard. That is until Iemitsu asked, "Do you really hate me?"

Tsuna didn't move an inch and just continued eating as if he hadn't heard anything. But you can notice that he is slightly shaking in anger.

This action made Iemistu sad. He bitterly thought, _'So you really hate me...'_

"Why did you even leave?" Tsuna asked softly, tears forming in eyes.

"It is unavoidable, Tsuna. It really hurts to leave you and Nana... But I need to..." Iemitsu replied.

"HOW COULD IT BE UNAVOIDABLE?! YOU COULD HAVE TOL OKAA-SAN THE TRUTH! YOU COULD HAVE JUST PROTECTED US!" Tsuna screamed in anger.

"It is. I don't want you to end up like me. I don't you to lose your parent. I don't want to lose you, that is why I left."

Tsuna froze, "L-Like you?"

"My father is also a Mafioso, a member of the Vongola Famiglia-"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**_Sawada Hideyori, is a member of the Vongola Famiglia. However, even though being a member of the Vongola, he hides himself, not letting anyone to know that he is the Vongola Primo's descendant. Being a Mafioso, doesn't hold him back, he never fails to do his duties, even to his family._**

**_"Otou-san!" Little Iemtsu said._**

**_"Iemitsu! How are you?" His father asked._**

**_"I'm fine Papa! I was able to run 10 times around the field today and my teacher said that I did a very good job!" Little Iemitsu answered._**

**_Hideyoshi ruffled his hair, "Otou-san is really proud!"_**

**_"Hideyori, you're home early. I made some curry, let's eat." His wife said while preparing the table. "You too, Iemitsu."_**

**_"Hai~"_**

* * *

_'Sounds like a father that I would like.'_Tsuna thought.

* * *

**_Even with the Mafia as his work his family knows of it, so they understand that he is busy and that they needed to distance themselves from others. Their family is happy. Until something urgent happened that Hideyoshi is reassigned to Italy._**

**_"We will miss you Papa."_**

**_"Don't forget to call us."_**

**_"Of course. Sayonara." Hideyori said before leaving._**

* * *

Iemitsu continued, "Even with that he still calls us and visit regularly. But it had been his greatest mistake..."

* * *

**_One night while Iemitsu and his mother are having dinner, the door busted open. Luckily they were in the dining room._**

**_They saw men in black suits carrying guns, with looks wanting to kill._**

**_"Okaa-san, are they-" Iemtsu said, frightened._**

**_"They are assassins. Go hide here." His mother said while pushing him in the cabinet's secret compartment._**

**_"O-Okaa-san..." Iemitsu whimpered._**

**_"I will always love you Iemitsu. Please live." She said before closing the cabinet._**

**_Several gunshots were heard in the residence, and a woman's scream._**

* * *

Tsuna gasped, _'How come I don't know of this.'_

Iemitsu continued, "My father and the Vongola arrived late. My mother was gone and the assassins are gone. My father then took custody of me-"

* * *

**_"I'm so sorry, Iemitsu..." Hideyori said to the sleeping child beside him. "But I'll protect you... I will not fail."_**

* * *

Iemitsu said, "He did but, the enemy plans more. They knew that it would happen. When we had arrived in Italy, in our house-"

* * *

**_As they had arrived, the reinforcements of the enemy famiglia surrounded them. They are clearly outnumbered. It is hopeless. Hideyoshi's men fought with the enemies but failed to defeat them._**

**_"I will protect you, Iemitsu, my son, even if I die." Hideyori said as he fights the enemy._**

**_"Otou-san!"_**

**_The fight became more intense and dangerous but with Hideyoshi at a disadvantage. Hideyori know that nothing could be done here. But he will protect his son, until his last breath. They ran and ended up in a cliff._**

**_"Iemitsu, I am so sorry. I failed. I couldn't protect you. But once you fall on this cliff, you will be saved. Believe in me, Iemitsu." Hideyori said._**

**_"O-Otou-san!" Iemitsu sobbed._**

**_"We don't have any time left. Do you trust me Iemitsu?" Hideyori asked while Iemitsu nodded. "When I say jump, you will jump, ok?"_**

**_"H-H-hai."_**

**_"Remember always that, I love you Iemitsu, my son..." Hideyori said before shouting, "JUMP!"_**

* * *

"I didn't know what happened, but I woke in the hospital with the Vongola. They said that my father is dead. Until now I didn't know what happened that day, on what happened to my father before he died. And I don't want this to happen this to you, to us."

Tsuna looked down, guiltily. _'Now I understand why...'_

"I don't want that to happen, so I preferred to hide it to you until the right time comes." Iemitsu said.

Tsuna is already crying, "G-G-Gomen... I didn't know..." He said between sobs.

Iemistu went to Tsuna and hugged him, "It's alright... I'm sorry for not being a real father to you."

"Y-Y-Your wrong, I-I didn't even know the reason why b-but t-then I got mad." Tsuna continued.

"Sorry, Tsuna..."

"No, I-I should be the one sorry, Otou-san."

"So we are alright now, Tuna-fish?" Iemitsu said.

"Of course... Otou-san.." Tsuna said while smiling.

"Tuna-fish~ I forgot that we need to meet up at the amusement park!"

"Otou-san! How could forget?!"

"Come on now Tuna-Fish!"

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! Wait!"

Both of them sprinted towards the amusement park...

.

.

.

_**Father, they say, is someone who is with you all the time. He is the one who is with you in thick and thin. He guides and helps you along with your mother. My otou-san is nothing like that. No, for me he is not that. He is someone that protects me, us, always. He is the one who would sacrifice his everything for us... For me that is my otou-san is... That is what being a Father really is.**_

* * *

**Precious-Little-Girl: You might be really angry of me for making another story. I'm so sorry.. T^T B-B-But it's only a one-shot, 'kay? I am really sad when I can't update.. And make _that _one-shot.. **

**Reika-san, if you are reading this, I am so sorry! T^T I don't want to copy the other author's great efforts in making their original ideas.. But I am still going to make that for you! :D And yes, I still remember that.**

**I hope you like it! AND thank you for reading this. Is this one-shot bad? Fine? Awesome? The Worst? The most horrible you ever read?**

**Thank you and Until Next Time!~**

**~Precious-Little-Girl**

**P.S. I'll be trying to update my other stories**

**P.P.S. Thank you! :D**


End file.
